1. Field
The field of the present embodiments relates to a method for operating a non-volatile memory controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphile (InP), and the like. Semiconductor memory devices are roughly classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose data stored therein when the power is turned off. Volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), etc. Non-volatile memory devices are capable of maintaining data stored therein even when the power is turned off. Non-volatile memory devices include a flash memory device, a Read-Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable Read-Only Memory (PROM), an Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), a resistive memory device (for example, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a resistive random access memory (RRAM)), and the like.